My Friend, My Heartache
by Onigori1
Summary: Amu becomes depressed because of a certain boy. What will happen? AMUTO!


**Me: Hi~! this is my first story, so plz be nice!**

**Ikuto: Shouldn't you say that at the end of the story?**

**Me: Shut up! so yeah, if you find something that should be changed, or have an idea for an improvement, plz just say so in a review. Ikuto, could you do the honors?**

**Ikuto: Um, no.**

**Me: Screw you. I own nothing, just the story line. Roll story~!**

**My Friend, My Heartache**

Amu sat, waiting patiently for him to appear. He said that she was his best friend. He said he would never leave her. He would appear magically on her balcony, just like every other night. So there she sat, waiting into the night. He never came.

The days passed, and still she waited, growing ever more withdrawn. Eventually she stopped going to school. Her parents worried about her, her friends tried to help her, but still she waited. She began to cut herself, believing that it would help her numb the pain.

Amu quietly cried herself to sleep each night, drifting into wonderful dreams about being reunited in death. She only woke up every so often to eat, but she found she could never eat enough to fill the hole in her heart. Once she had realized this, she stopped eating.

She lay in bed for days, dreaming of him. If ever she could not sleep, she wrote of the beauty of death.

Finally, she made up her mind to kill herself. She went to school the next day, and her friends welcomed her with open arms. Amu acted happy, knowing that the torture would end very soon. It was that thought that empowered her to say her goodbyes and act as though she was all better. She endured the constant hugs from Yaya, the begging for a game of soccer from Kukai, and Nagehiko's concerned gaze, him being the only one that seemed to know what she was planning that night. When asked about it, she told him she was fine.

Finally the day ended, and Amu politely declined all offers to walk her home. Her parents carefully monitored her every move, as though to convince themselves that she really was fine. She reassured them of that, and told them she was going upstairs to get changed. They reluctantly let her go alone. As she climbed the first couple of stairs, she called back to them and told them that she was going to write an essay for Nikaido-sensei that was due the next day.

She lingered on the stairs, mesmerized in the near-silence around her. When she reached her room, she did not lock the door behind her, but instead left it slightly ajar, because she wanted her parents to be able to find her body.

Amu sat at her desk and wrote her suicide note. It explained that it was not their fault, and this was her own decision. It asked for her body to be burned and its ashes to be spread around the park. She asked for her possessions to be evenly divided among her friends and relatives.

Once her letter was written, Amu picked up the bottle of pills she had hidden under her mattress. She got a glass of water from the bathroom and took a deep breath.

As she held up the bottle of pills to her lips, about to down the pills, she heard tapping on her balcony door. She dropped her arm and listened to the silence for a few seconds. Deciding she had imagined it, she held the bottle up to her lips once again. Once again, she suddenly heard a tapping on the door, only more urgently this time.

Amu turned around slowly, not completely believing her ears. She stared at the glass door; the bottle of pills hit the floor and rolled away forgotten as she walked to her balcony as if in a trance. She placed her hand against the cool surface of the glass; the man standing on the other side did the same.

Amu opened the door. The man gathered her into a tight embrace. "Amu…" he whispered. "Why?" he asked, piercing her honey eyes with his midnight blue ones.

She ran her hand through his midnight locks. "You left me. You broke your promise. So I should be the one asking," she replied calmly. She was so calm for one reason: she had just been halted in the process of killing herself. Nothing could bother her anymore.

"You remember those idiots I used to work for?"

"You mean Easter?"

"Yes. Well, they found out I was friends with you. They had already attacked Utau and my mother, who just barely escaped with their lives. I knew Easter would come after you next, so I had to distance myself from you in case they found out that I…" He stopped abruptly.

"You what? Ikuto, what were you going to say?" Yes, the man that had caused Amu so much pain was none other than the infamous Tsukiyomi Ikuto, neko violin player extraordinaire.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter. What matters is that when I left, you were so happy, and now I come back to find you committing suicide!" Ikuto started coldly, and then became gradually more worried and very loud.

"'It's nothing?!' How could you say that?! The man I love leaves me without so much as a goodbye, then won't even have the courtesy to tell me how he feels?!" Amu screamed.

"You love… me?" Ikuto repeated slowly, staring at her in disbelief.

"Yes, with all my heart, no matter how painful. But now I find I'm not important enough for a- mfgh!" Suddenly, Amu found she couldn't speak. She wondered why for a moment, then it hit her. Ikuto was kissing her! Intensely, passionately, roughly, but still pouring more love than she thought possible into that one kiss. Amu melted into his embrace.

When Ikuto finally pulled away, both of them were gasping for air. "I have loved you for a long time," he said, his eyes burning with his love. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take these past months back and spend them with you. I will never leave you again." His voice was so sincere, it was all Amu could do to keep herself from throwing her arms around him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

However, it turned out there was no need for the effort, because as soon as he was done speaking, Ikuto kissed her once again, gentler this time. When they broke apart, they both whispered, "I love you."

The next day was the start of a very long road to recovery. Yet somehow, Amu knew she would succeed in staying happy this time, because she had her best friend back, and this time, he wasn't going anywhere.

**Me: So cheesy...**

**Ikuto: You... you made me leave Amu?!?!**

**Me: Oh, sh-. Before I go, r&r plz~! *runs away***

**Ikuto: *starts chainsaw* I'll teach YOU to make me leave Amu!**


End file.
